My Regards
by TwilightSymphony
Summary: Maka, Soul and Co. are pushed headfirst into a battle from all sides. Soul must fight both himself, and the enemies around them in order to protect Maka. The question is though...What is Soul, without Maka?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just started soul eater on Friday, and now I'm already on the episode just after Crona (Chrona?) and the others kill Medusa. I'm not finished yet, though I probably will be soon...assuming that episode 51 is the last... Is it?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, in which I'm probably going to go into complete cliché mode, but, I will try my hardest anyway.

And now...

Disclaimer: I Don't Own SOUL EATER, or any other copyright material that may be used here.

* * *

"GIMME!" Patty squealed as she lunged for the orange target, currently in her older sister's grasp. Liz dodged around her beloved, while somewhat insane, sister, and threw the basketball to Kidd, effectively securing the goal.

At least, that would be the case, if there was not a small splotch of dirt on ONE side, ruining the ball's symmetry.

Kidd noticed this, of course, at the precise moment the ball was sailing towards him. He violently shoved the ball away from him with a snarl of disgust. Liz smacked her face with her hand as the ball was sent towards the other team. Namely, Maka,

The girl panicked as the sunset coloured menace to symmetry was sent towards her, before ducking out of the way. It sailed out of the court, landing in the alley that separated the meeting place from the rest of Death City.

"Sorry guys, I'll go and get it!" Maka said, rushing off in the direction that the ball bounced away.

Not that anyone was listening.

Currently, Death the Kidd was being nearly decapitated by Liz, while being hugged by Patty, all the while mumbling about symmetry. Black Star was yelling his usual act at Crona, who was not three feet away. Crona was trembling once again, before Ragnarok burst out of his back and began pulling on his hair and face. Tsubaki and Soul were watching silently from the sidelines at the mayhem.

Maka smiled over her shoulder, before turning her head back to its rightful direction.

Suddenly, Maka's feet left the ground, a broken brick on the alley floor tripping her. She then collided with someone, her short stature burying her face into their shirt. It was like colliding with a brick wall. She stumbled back, eyes flashing up apologetically to whoever she had stumbled into.

She had to tilt her head back just to see the person's head.

"I hate to disappoint, but, I'm really not the type to comfort children." The man laughed, kneeling down to Maka's eye level.

"I wasn't..." Maka began, before the man raised a hand to stop her.

"I know, I know, I was only kidding." The man chuckled, before glancing down at his foot.

Maka followed his gaze, and yelped as the basketball was kicked into her hands. The man rose, brushing off his pants from the alley floor. Maka blinked at looked at the ball. Across from the dirt stain from before was another mark, exactly like the first. _How did he...? _She looked up again, glaring at the retreating back of the giant.

"Who _are _you?" She spat, distrust now replacing curiosity.

The man chuckled again, before glancing back at the angry meister.

"Someone of consequence. My regards to Soul Eater." He said, throwing a piece of paper over his shoulder.

Maka glanced down at it. There, written on the slip of parchment, was one word.

_**Bang.**_

Suddenly, the paper exploded, and sent Maka flying out of the alley, black smoke pouring after her.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, running towards his now struggling to get up partner. Everyone followed suit, turning towards the alleyway. She grasped Soul's outstretched hand, and he pulled her to her feet. She coughed, but stood firm, glaring into the smoke.

"Maka?" Soul asked, glancing towards the meister, and then back towards the smoke. Maka relaxed visibly, leaning on Soul's shoulder.

"They're gone." She said, letting her gaze slip away from the alley. That bomb had been more smoke than fire...

"Who?"

Maka looked at Soul, thinking back on what the man had said.

_My regards to Soul Eater._

She shook her head, and frowned at the weapon.

"Maybe you can tell me."

* * *

"Maka, I honestly DON'T KNOW!" Soul said.

"MAKA..." Maka began, raising a large, heavy tome above her head.

"Um...Maka, I think that he's telling the truth..." Crona mumbled, raising a hand in front of Soul in his defence.

Maka glared at Soul for a few more seconds, before lowering the book.

"A-All right, g-good. Now if w-we could all j-just calm d-down..." Crona said, moving to the side, stumbling over the sentence.

"Wow Maka, after the first three times you asked me, I thought the message would have sunk in by now. I thought your brain was bigger than that. After all, that missing boob tissue must have gone SOMEWHERE..." Soul said, easily forgetting his place.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled, her infamous war cry echoing across the now twilit basketball court.

Now, Soul had, after living a number of years with Maka, gained an extremely resilient skull. This acted as a solid defence against the Maka Chops that came with living with the meister.

Unfortunately, this particular Maka Chop was not aimed at his head. In fact, the lowering of the book gave the irate scythe wielder a perfect angle for her particular target.

Soul would be walking funny for a few days...

* * *

The man from earlier chuckled as he watched Maka beat the crud out of Soul for the third time that day. These kids might actually prove interesting. They weren't his real problem though, Death was. He was currently well within Death's boundaries, and, if something were to happen...

He sighed. With any luck, he'd be well outside Death City after he accomplished his goal. even if Death found him, he'd be able to get away...

After all, he was Siegfried, the only living member of an order long gone, Death wouldn't claim him anytime soon...

* * *

YAY! The first chapter is done! I hope it's good... was it too corny? Also, what are meisters? I've seen them called technicians in another story or two, so, is that a different translation, or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I know I'm way behind on updating all of my stories, so I'm going to do that this weekend...if I have time ):. They've been piling projects and homework on us recently, so I've been busy. Still haven't seen the end of Soul Eater...I watched part of it though...sigh

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Soul Eater

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Blair The Cat walked down the dark alleyways of Death City. She was meowing a soft tune to herself quietly, as she made her way to the newly reconstructed fish bar that she fancied, happy as a (if you'll forgive the pun) clam.

She closed her eyes in contentment, smelling the mouth watering fish cooking a few blocks away. She sighed quietly.

"Come out Siegfried." She meowed, eyes not opening.

The tall man stepped from the shadows, previously invisible to the human eye. Thankfully, Blair's eyes were not always human.

"It's been a long time my dear Blair." Siegfried chuckled, leaning against the wall.

Blair opened her eyes, pupils narrowing to slits. She glanced at Siegfried out of the corner of a catty eye. Her expression was not amused.

"I assumed we were done."

"Oh come now." Siegfried laughed, "You didn't think you could get rid of your doting husband _that _easily did you?"

* * *

" I'm afraid that, while patrols are still searching, we haven't found anyone remotely close to your description." Azusa's cold, logical voice echoed down the hallway as Maka and Soul groaned in disappointment.

The sniper rifle left as quickly as she came, and Soul and Maka continued down the hall towards the notice board.

"I really shouldn't be bothering anyone..." Maka said, eyes cast downward as she walked next to Soul.

"Hey, don't turn into Crona now, you did the right thing by reporting it. For all we know, this guy could be amassing the forces of Arachnophobia or some other huge enemy for a large scale invasion." Soul said, grinning at her.

"Don't even JOKE about that."

* * *

Blair hissed slightly at the huge man. "The divorce was final Siegfried."

He frowned, laughter disappearing. "What divorce? If I remember correctly, you fleeing me and our "friends" doesn't count."

"I am NOT going back. NEVER again." Blair said, switching into her human form in a flash of light, raising a hand in defence.

Siegfried snorted, and covered his eyes with his hand, tilting his head back to the night sky.

His voice was not laughing.

"Do you really think you can beat me with those petty tricks you put on display here? I know you can do much better than pumpkin-bomb magic, I've seen you level buildings with a clap of your hands. What changed Blair? What happened to the woman I married?" He pursed his lips in a mock pout.

"She found something to live for."

"Oh? And what would that be? Your work, as a toy for men? Maybe it's love, like the kind you claim you posses for ALL the fish sellers in town. Or maybe..." Siegfried chuckled once more, looking Blair straight in the eye. "...Maybe it's this "family" you've found here?"

"SHUT UP!" Blair yelled, orange light flashing from her hands as she pressed them out in front of her.

A huge plume of fire exploded out of the alley, rushing like a suddenly released tide.

Blair wasn't done yet though. She sent a firecracker of explosions towards Siegfried, engulfing the huge man in a wave of fire. Smoke filled every inch of air around them, and Blair smirked.

"Is that all?"

A hand wrapped itself around Blair's neck and slammed her into the alley wall. The streets outside the alley were, luckily, deserted before Blair started firing off bombs, but the smoke started to attract attention. Shouts echoed outside the alley as Blair struggled to breath against her husband's hand.

he leaned in to her ear and whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to chose right now, my sweet, but, know that if you take too long, or if your answer is...unsatisfactory, Lady Noir has given me full authority to complete my missions through any means necessary. _Both of them."_

_No, they can't still be after... _Blair's eyes widened at the thought, and she struggled against her husband's grip.

"Good bye my lovely Flare." Siegfried chuckled, using her nickname.

When the smoke cleared, he was gone. Blair struggled to her feet, and limped to the end of the alley.

_I have to warn Maka!_

* * *

"I now decree that the witch, Angela Leon, is hereby under the protection of the Shibusen, and that she will not be hunted, so long as she uses her magic for the good of the people, and the good of the world." Shinigami-Sama's rough voice finished the speech, before it quickly changed into its ordinary childish form.

"Not that we could kill such a CUTE witch anyhow!" He gushed as he held up Angela in his palm. She looked at him, with his friendly mask and comically pointed robes, before turning to Mifune and saying three words in the form of a question.

"THIS is DEATH?" She said, looking from the amazingly funny-looking Shinigami to her guardian.

Mifune nodded.

"Oh." Angela said, before she laughed at/along with Death himself.

Black Star breathed a sigh of relief. _ At least they get along..._

Black Star had been fighting for Angela and Mifunes protection by Shibusen for the past few months. Death hadn't minded, saying something along the lines of "We already have a demon sword, and unfriendly witches crawling out of the woodwork! Having them on our side might actually help!"

Unfortunately, it came down to popular demand, and after the Medusa incident, there wasn't many witch-friendly folk left in Death City.

But, they had won, though some of their means had been...questionable...it was all for the greater good.

Tsubaki joined Black Star outside the Death Chamber, and was overjoyed at the news. They walked towards the billboard with the two new members of the DWMA in tow. There, Soul and Maka were scanning the board, which was newly symmetrised thanks to Death the Kid.

Then all heads turned as a loud sound was heard at the end of the hall.

* * *

Sorry about the Cliffhanger! Was it a could chapter though? Also, I know that Mifune dies in the manga, but lives in the anime, so, I decided to go with the anime. I mean, what fun would this be without a CUTE Angela...she's adorable!

-Twilight Symphony.


	3. Chapter 3

HI! I know, I'm SO sorry, please, be patient with the foolish author who has six stories running at one time during the school year.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Soul Eater. If I did, A random goose would fly out of nowhere and hit Black Star every now and then, and no one would notice. Not even Black Star.

Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki rushed down the hall, with Mifune and Angela in tow. They pushed through the large doors to see a most disturbing sight.

There, two students were grappling and punching each other, not even using their weapons. The armaments in question were fighting one another without using their abilities, acting just as brutishly as their meisters.

Soul and Black Star ran off to break up the fight, leaving the four behind.

"Do people usually fight this much here?" Angela asked the question quietly, upset by the pointless brawling.

"No, Angela-Chan. It's just..." Maka trailed off to see Soul breaking up the fight...by joining it. She face palmed.

_Recently, there HAVE been more fights..._

The thought echoed in Maka's head, before she shook it away. It was just a coincidence...

Little did Maka know that in matters as delicate as the ones unfolding that very day, there is little that is truly coincidence.

After showing Mifune and Angela around the school, and to their quarters, Maka and Soul spotted Death the Kidd at the job board. Liz and Patty were next to him, talking about things ranging from giraffes to if weapons like themselves, Soul or Tsubaki would be effected by a zombie apocalypse. If so, what about Crona?

Yes, in other words, they were bored. Even Kidd had become engrossed in their conversation about nothing at all. When Soul and Maka reached them, they added the idea that they wouldn't have to worry, because Shinigami-Sama would simply make the walking dead stop walking.

This made somewhat rational sense.

Blair had limped home, hoping to find Maka and Soul. Instead, she found an empty apartment.

_Damn. School's not out for another hour._

Blair decided that, while she was here, at least she could clean and dress her wounds. She walked to the washroom and reached for the medical kit.

Her hand never reached it.

Blair leapt back as black water started to pour from the faucets of the sink. The shower started to rain the dark precipitation, which released a smell that made Blair clutch her nose in disgust.

The sink overflowed, and Blair stepped back into the living room, sparks of energy running between her fingers as she called on a pumpkin bomb.

_It certainly has been a long time...Number 6..._

Blair growled as that all too familiar voice crept through her ears. The water on the floor was now pooling into a large black puddle, where it started to thicken, like pudding.

Then, the thick substance wound itself together into a large, ropey pillar. The pillar wavered a bit, before a human, and we use the term lightly, face began to emerge from it.

Her mouth was stitched into an eternal smile. Her eyes were coal black, like the water she had appeared from. Her skin was a rotting brown, and her hair hung over her shoulders like something had died and now lay limp on her head.

"Noir." Blair snarled, pushing back a hand to fire the blast she had prepared. A black tentacle lashed out, and wrapped itself around the hand, pulling it upwards.

Noir wriggled a rotting finger at Blair, her smile growing even larger.

"Siegfried told me that you'd be here, _Number 7, _I thought that destroying Shibusen would fall to someone actually competent. Guess the boss' standards slipped a little."

The smile quickly flipped into a frown, before water lashed out to silence Blair.

But this time, she was ready.

Just as the water approached her mouth, ready to drown her from the inside, Blairs other hand, which had been forgotten, lit up with an orange light.

_BOOM._

Soul and Maka turned to see the explosion, smoke rising from their apartment building. They both turned, and nodded, before running towards the area in question.

The apartment was in ruins. Smoke billowed out of the remains of windows, and in the middle of the chaos was Blair, collapsed in a heap, couching miserably.

The two rushed to her side. Maka tried to help Blair breath, and Soul cast a suspicious glance around the room. Whatever Blair had fired at was gone by now.

Or so he thought.

Quick as a flash, a black tentacle wrapped around Souls neck, and dragged him towards the ruins of the kitchen.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled, rushing after him. Blair slammed a fist into the floor before running after the two.

_Curse that bitch! Noir knows better than to hurt soul, but...Maka..._

She charged after the two, angry explosive power forming in her fist.

YAY! I GOT A CHAPTER DONE! Yeah, I know it's short, but, still! Phew...that's one of six (I think) stories updated...I've got my work cut out for me...maybe I should put a story up for adoption?

Quote of the day: Those who say anything is possible have never tried to slam a revolving door.

(Disclaim rights to that quote...it was just SO funny...)

-Twilight Symphony


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeey…It's been waaaaay to long, huh? Yeah…sorry 'bout that…kudos to Rin Winters who gave me the swift kick in the behind that got me updating again! Thanks to all of you for your ongoing support…and now, without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Death the Kid was a paranoid man by nature. After all, who knew where heinous crimes again symmetry lurked? However, even with this fact, having someone tailing you for five blocks and being suspicious is not paranoid.

Kid ducked into a thin alley, pulling Liz and Patty with him. He had tipped them off about four blocks ago, and, the three had been looking for an opportunity to come up with a plan.

"We need to know who they are and what they want. Liz, Patty, transform so that I can hide you. This way, we'll know who he's targeting. If he goes down the alley after I leave without you being with me, he'll be after you. If he follows me, I'm his target."

Without a word, Liz and Patty turned into the twin pistols in a flash of pink light. Kid stuffed his weapons into his pockets and sauntered out into the busy street.

The cloaked figure didn't pause for a second. It turned and glanced into the alley when passing by, but, it kept following Kid.

The son of death smirked as a plan formulated in his head and he turned towards the old, abandoned playground.

* * *

"SOUL!" Maka yelled as she clutched her partner's shoulders.

"Maka! Get away from him!"

_Too late._ Noir surged out of Soul's lungs and into Maka's, her signature technique of drowning people from the inside being used to its full extent. Soul hacked up leftover water before trying desperately to free Maka. Blair glared at the dark pool of water across from the two as it formed into the stitch faced woman.

"Well…? Have you decided?" Noir's smile stretched against the strings.

Blair gritted her teeth. Soul was still trying desperately to free Maka and to get her to breathe. He captured her lips in an attempt at CPR, but, the water burned his mouth at contact. He spluttered and fell backwards.

_Soul…Maka…I'm so sorry…_

Blair lit a hand up with orange light and directed it towards Soul. The feral eyed boy glared at her from his place beside Maka.

"What are you doing? Blair?" He yelled, desperate for help.

The pumpkin bomb left her palm, and collided with the ground near Soul. A sweet smelling smoke wafted up from it. Soul took a ragged breath, and collapsed, drugged.

Black water surged out of Maka's lungs, returning to its source. Noir was close to giggling, giddy with the rush of so many tasks taken care of at once. Blair was forced to return, under threat of Maka's life. Soul was theirs for the taking, and Death was none the wiser!

Blair hoisted the boy over one shoulder and coldly spat in the direction of the woman.

"Let's go."

* * *

Kid walked into the dusty, deserted playground and turned on his heel. He waited patiently as his shadow strolled to a point about ten feet away from him and stopped. No words were exchanged at first, but, Kid broke the ice soon enough.

"May I help you?" He asked, calm and collected.

The figure said nothing. It was a short bundle of cloak and hat, hood and mask. A thin layer of cloth bandana protected its face from both sight and sand. It merely stood there, as if waiting for Kid to ask the right question.

"Why are you following me? Who are you working for?"

Still nothing.

Kid had a flashback to the Runaway Train Station, where a witch had refused conversation, under the guise of being a tourist (or, that was the assumption they made, at least.)

Then, the figure spoke. It had a medium, not too high, not too low voice, but, it was distinctly male.

"You can take out your weapons. I can see them quite clearly."

Kid narrowed his eyes and withdrew Liz and Patty. He pointed them in their customary position at the enemy.

"Last chance, I suggest you take it. Who are you working for? Why are you following me?

No response. Kid grinded his teeth in his mouth and began firing. The bolts of energy coursed in the air, but, the figure leapt into the air, flipping over the shots and, seemingly from nowhere, pulled a long handled hammer.

The weapon was crafted from silver, and was a heavy hammer head on the end of a long staff. The figure swung it towards Kid through the air and the head smashed into the dust when Kid dodged.

The dance continued for quite some time. Kid would dodge the pole vaults and swings, and retaliate from varying ranges with gunfire. The style of the user reminded him of Maka, prone to acrobatic flips, but, using the weight of his weapon to utilise momentum to his advantage.

Kid let off a volley and back stepped, before opening fire on a rusted jungle gym that the enemy was standing next to. The corroded metal gave way and collapsed on the opponent, causing a cloud of dust to envelope them.

"Did we get 'em?" Liz asked, watching the cloud of dust carefully.

Suddenly, the figure blasted out of the cloud and grabbed Kid by the neck. Flinging him over his shoulder, the man sent him flying into a nearby slide. The corroded metal impaled the Shinigami's right arm in two places, and a third piece punctured his kneecap. He struggled against the restraining pikes, Liz and Patty crying out from his sides, preparing to turn back and help him.

"Don't! Stay in that form you two!" Kid yelled as he pulled his leg from the jagged material with a squelch.

The man approached slowly as Kid pushed his limbs out of the nest of razors. Liz and Patty lay at his sides, dropped in pain. Already his wounds were starting to close up, but the strength had not returned to his body. The footsteps echoed as the man drew closer to the helpless Shinigami.

Liz, desperate, defied Kid's orders and transformed. She drew her sister and pulled her to shoulder height. Rhythmically, shots whistled towards the man, but, no matter how many rounds Liz pumped, none seemed to connect. The man caught her around the neck and flipped her over his shoulder. Kid still had not risen, and the man was about to strike him with the oversized hammer, when a sound stopped them.

It was a high pitched, humming sound…

The man leapt back as Death slammed into the ground in front of him. Without missing a beat, the older Shinigami sent a blow flying his way, which sent the man reeling. Black, atmospheric skulls surrounded the god for a moment, before taking the shape of machine guns. The floating weapons hovered for a second, before releasing a salvo of bullets on the enemy. The man disappeared, once more, into a cloud of dust.

When the smoke cleared, nothing was there. Death growled, but, picked up his son and his partners, and flew back to the DWMA.

He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

And that's that! Sorry, I was supposed to finish this weeks ago, but…Well, my fault XD. Forgive meh!

-Twilight Symphony.


End file.
